


Plot, what plot

by stupidgirl



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 内斯塔不需要其他人来干涉他和托蒂之间的关系。





	

Title: PWP  
Pairing: Francesco Totti and Alessandro Nesta, including Luca Toni and Francesco Totti  
Rating: R (for language)  
Word Count: 2,868  
Disclaimer: Not true, not mine, don’t make money.  


Summary:Author's notes: I don’t want to write a complete story. I just want to draw the pictures in my head.

 

“我喜欢他。”

他做了一个相当漫长的停顿，你以为他不会再继续。

“我爱弗兰切。”

“弗兰切斯科是我永远的朋友，我所能做的也许有限，但你却连一个朋友最基本的关怀都给不了。”

卢卡托尼根本没有给他回应这句话的时间就快步走出球员通道了。其实他并不是害怕周围有人体察到他们之间微妙的感情，向一些人坦承自己的感情也并不是什么大不了的事情，这点他可以轻松做到。但他讨厌让别人介入他们的关系，听别人对他指手画脚。他将毛巾狠狠摔在墙上：你、你、你、你、你，你们！我和弗兰切的事情和你们有什么关系？！

 

他把托蒂压到床上的时候对方就开始乱叫。

“操！桑德罗你放开我！你，你别……你他妈……”托蒂一面咒骂一面推搡着他，膝盖不知道有没有顶到他的旧伤处。

“你就是个不长记性的家伙，要时不时给你上一课。”

“你这狗娘养的，你才，你这种暴力习惯才需要被上一课！”托蒂狠狠一脚对准他的大腿踢过去，可惜踢偏了。

“要是知道你这么喜欢问候我妈妈，20年前我就应该带你去见她，顺便也问候我家里所有的人。我他妈后悔没给你盖上一个内斯塔家的印！章！”他抓起一旁刚刚解下来的领带，慌乱中恶狠狠地绕着托蒂的双手打了个死结。

“你，你疯了！喂！该死的你别碰我！”托蒂的眼泪就好像装了定时装置，当内斯塔强行将一条腿挤进托蒂的双腿中间时，托蒂竟然别过脸去开始掉眼泪。

弗兰切这可恨的习惯到底要到什么时候才能改得掉？60岁？还是80岁？他真怀疑到了80岁自己还有没有力气再陪他玩这种游戏。“别像个小姑娘一样动不动就哭！”

“喂，我可什么都没做。”他停下动作看着他，靠手掌的力量支撑着整个上半身确实是挺累的，加比说的没错，这阵子他该好好考虑一下减肥的课题。

“弗兰切，”他尽量把声音放得轻柔些，“嗨，弗兰切，我什么都没做。”他用手掌边缘帮对方擦掉眼泪，对于他来说，成年男子总是用眼泪来表达感情始终是一件很丢脸的事情。“你到底哭够了没有！”

“我这辈子一定会死在你手里。”托蒂忽然转过脸来正对着他，用自己手腕上的领带抹掉浅浅的泪痕，目光炯炯，没有一丝闪躲。

弗兰切的眼睛总是如阳光下的玻璃弹珠一样，明净透亮，你可以一眼看透那里有什么。就是因为这样，他才总是不敢直视弗兰切的双眼。他知道得很清楚，那里有一个自己。

“我可没想过要杀了你。” 他想岔开这个话题，一面不自觉地将目光移向他的嘴唇。而托蒂并没有理会他，只是自顾自地说着话，望着他的那双眼睛坚定而执着：“我认了。死在你手里也比死在别人手里强。”

“哦，你手里还有一串后备名单啊？那说说都有些什么人？”他终于支撑不住，干脆整个人压在他身上，在他耳边轻轻吹着气，“卢卡托尼，他有没有进大名单？看着他是什么感觉？他不说话的时候感觉还和我挺像。”

“该死的你倒是——”托蒂根本没有在意他说了什么，只是一味扭动身体想尽力躲开他，不过因为双手还被领带束缚着，操作起来总是有些不方便，“你能不能稍微消停一会儿——啊！”托蒂忍不住打了一个寒颤。他滑到托蒂的左侧一手搭着他的脸，一手扶住他的脖子，把左耳垂含进了嘴里。舌尖的温度一定令人震颤，托蒂的脸涨得通红气急败坏地想要反驳什么：“混蛋，我才是——等等，等等桑德罗，你刚刚说什么来着？？你刚刚说了卢卡，这和他有什么关系？”

“你给我专心一点！”他顺手把他的嘴捂起来继续逗弄金毛大怪物耳侧的皮肤，但结果适得其反，托蒂更不可理喻地挣扎起来发出含混的音节。“你今天莫名其妙地发火就是因为他啊？”

“你到底有完没完？！”慢半拍的反应固然可恨但在这个节骨眼上穷追猛打简直是可恨之极，他腾地直坐起身来，下意识地揪起对方的领口。“你是想着他还是要继续做？”

“你怎么反倒怪起我来了？”托蒂的声音立刻小了下去，仿佛做错事情的那个人真的是他。“他是我的一个好朋友，我们很谈得来。嘿，每个人都有朋友。你也有谈得来的朋友对不对？马克，安德雷亚，保罗，报名字的话我都能报出一大串来。”托蒂用那双被绑起来的手蹭蹭他的手臂，“我们真的没什么的，别误会他，桑德罗。”对方用惯有的黏糊糊的声调解释，最后还要奶声奶气地补充：“行吗？”

 

他懒得理会，而是重新摁倒他开始细心地接吻。这对他来说表示一种默认。当别人遇到他俩这种情况也许会不肯认栽而挣扎地说“你要是有个妹妹就好了。”他却从来没有这么想过。他并不认为这是什么可耻的事情。他是打心底里想要和这个人在一起，哪怕只是不清不楚没完没了地纠缠在一起。所以当托尼以关怀者的姿态和对方密不可分地出现在他的视线里的时候，他才感到极度的烦闷，和，和不可抑制的嫉妒。

不，不！内斯塔在心里狠狠给了自己一个耳光。他现在应该专心于接吻才对。托蒂以前的接吻技巧很糟糕，或者应该说根本没有技巧可言。他们第一次接吻的时候对方只是急于想要将舌头插入他的咽喉，要不就是在口腔里胡乱地搅动。他只好猜测他的上一任或者他的第一任的吻技一定糟糕透顶。她们非但没有教会对方该好好抚慰爱人的唇部还把对方调教成一个急色的无赖。他和她们（或者他们）不同，他喜欢弗兰切的嘴唇，他会花很多时间来折磨它们，看着它们逐渐丰满红肿起来，而弗兰切则勾着他的脖子半闭着眼睛微嘟着嘴任由他处置。毫无疑问弗兰切很享受这一过程，并且想要得到更多。

今晚的弗兰切似乎没有这么逆来顺受，他回应得很浅，舌尖犹豫不决。有好几次都试图推开他。“桑，桑德罗……”

“闭嘴！你咬到我的舌头了。”

“我又不是故意的！”

“你脑袋里要是还敢想着卢卡托尼我发誓今晚上会把你整个绑起来做到天亮。”

“谁有闲工夫想这种事情，明天可是比赛日，你快点替我把领带解开！”

“死结了。”

“拿剪刀剪开它啊。”

“这是加比去年送我的圣诞礼物。”

“我，我会再买一条补偿你。”

他没说话。

“一打，一打行了吧。”

他还是结结实实地把弗兰切压在身下，手指一点点沿着腰线慢慢摸索上去。

“一模一样的，”弗兰切开始抽气，手掌的温度一定刚刚好，“一模一样的一打！”

哦，手指已经碰到弗兰切的乳尖了。

“呵，桑德罗，求你了。帮我解开吧。你要什么样的领带都行！”

他的指腹在有着可爱颜色的圆晕上打转。

“明天手上有印痕我就得吃不了兜着走了，你他妈到底知不知道？！”

“你真的不想做？”他再次撑起上身望着托蒂，那湿乎乎的双唇和紊乱的气息，他想不出来这样的托蒂还有什么毅力继续拒绝他。

“不想。”

“那顶着我的那个硬邦邦的玩意儿是什么？”

托蒂不说话，甚至不敢睁开眼睛看他。

“我给你一个机会，如果在我解开领带之前你就软下去的话，我们就不做了。”他一面这么说着一面却抓起托蒂的手指放在唇边轻吻，他当然不会让对方有机会临阵脱逃，他比谁都更想看到对方弄脏内裤的样子。

当领带的死结终于在四分钟之后被解开，托蒂并没有逃走，反而是有些迫不及待地贴近他并用双手扶住他的脖子，配合嘴唇和舌尖的节奏缓缓爱抚他的喉结。他就知道他抗拒不了。这才是他的弗兰切。

 

一轮过后他用大腿箍住对方的下肢摆出一种宣布所有权的姿势。托蒂背过身去没有理他。

“如果我们能像其他队友那样简单地相处就好了”他幽幽地说，“当然我只是想想。”

“如果，我是说如果”托蒂的声音突然认真起来，“要是到了死的那一天，你来参加我葬礼的时候，能不能别再像以前那样了？你要是对我说弗兰切你好，我在棺材里一定会高兴地笑出声来。”

“真要到了那种时候，无论我做什么你都不会知道了。”他把双臂也加上去，此刻弗兰切就在他四肢里面，怎么也跑不出去了。


End file.
